A Displaced Lantern
by Anbu Fox
Summary: When a young Green Lantern (OC) is transported to a dimension against her will. Things get interesting when she discovers she's not the only defender of Earth. But as time passes, hope dwindles and she must learn to handle a world full of new and different superheroes. Can she learn to start over? And who the heck are Batman and Robin?
1. The Start

_*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC characters. Booo!_

_**Image credit: _**gabzillaz******

_Summary: __When a young Green Lantern (OC) is transported to a dimension against her will. Things get interesting when she discovers she's not the only defender of Earth.__But as time passes, hope dwindles and she must learn to handle a world full of new and different superheroes. Can she learn to start over? And who the heck are Batman and Robin?_

* * *

A Ripple in Time

Waking up strapped to a table was not how Xylia Jordan wanted to wake up. To be honest, if this hadn't been a daily occurrence, she probably would have been scared out of her mind. But this wasn't her first time. Looking around the room as she struggled against the straps, she could see she was inside some kind of small room. '_Great, Dad's gone pretty insane this time'_. A girl could only take so much before she started to know the drill of what was expected of her when she woke up to these kinds of things. And with that, Xylia started to work on the arm straps only to realize these weren't the usual kind.

Instead of leather straps, it was metal. Metal that kept her legs straight, wrists near her hips and no wand in sight. Xylia was stumped. Her father always left her wand nearby but today it seemed like besides the possible see through glass on the wall to the right of the table, linoleum floors, a door in the far right corner next to the mirror, a television box mounted on the left corner and the table she was on. There wasn't much for her to work with. It was never fun figuring out what to do next. '_Like waking up in the middle of a Jungle in South America, boy that had been fun trying to escape'. _Just as she was beginning to contemplate the use of her secret weapon the television mounted on the corner of the room turned on. A bald man in a white lab coat with glasses came into view.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here today, Xylia."

There was a pause after he spoke and when Xylia lifted what she could of her head off the table she noticed a flashing light next to the television. '_Great, there's a camera on the T.V., must be equipped with some kind of audio communication or something. Gotta be how he knew I woke up'. _Before she could test her theory, the man spoke again.

"I'll save you the trouble. Yes, there's a communicator on this television. No, your wand is not with you."

Eyes focusing away from the communicator back to the man on the box, Xylia glared at the man before angrily responding.

"Dad, seriously. What the heck is going on! Where's my wand and why am I strapped to a table?" Shaking what she could of her body in a useless attempt to escape.

The man in the box, her father, simply grinned at her, pushed up his glasses with his finger before bothering to answer her questions. As soon as she saw the simile all body movements stopped. Her dad never smiled. Not to her. Not since he discovered she wasn't a normal person anymore, a wall had come between them the second he realized his daughter was a witch.

Face beaming with pride and determination, her father angled his face down to sneer at her. "I've finally come up with a final solution to your kind."

'_Say what now?' _Xylia's mouth fell open.

"When your mother proudly described to me what a joy it was to have a witch in the family again after she herself had been a so called _squib._ I saw you for what you really were, Xylia. A curse."

"Dad! You can't-" The man continued on not caring about the girls objections, instead he raised his voice to drown out her protests.

"When your mother explained to me that would happen in the future and when she die in that car accident just a few months later. I knew. The police will never figure it out. But I knew from your face. Those car brakes didn't break down because of age, you caused it Xylia! You killed the woman I loved and now I'm going to get rid of you!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Roared Xylia, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I lost control! I never meant for it to happen!"

She remembered that day clearly; she was just a kid for crying out loud! She had seen Santa from out the car's window and begged her mom to stop so she could tell him what she wanted for Christmas. Her mother was too busy on the phone talking to her dad to really understand her. But Xylia didn't care. She wanted the car to stop. Which had lead to the strongest feelings ever in her young life, which in turn led to the worse day of her life.

A table could be heard being slammed on from the television's speakers, "I don't care what you think happened! You are solely responsible for what happened, end of story." Her father continued to rant on about her very existence being a cancer to his life, when she figured enough was enough. She needed back up. This wasn't going to end pretty. Squeezing her right fist together she felt for the only thing that could save her now; the ring on her middle finger. Once she felt it she quickly recited an oath she had engrained to memory.

"_**In brightest day, in blackest night…"**_

"Just what in the world are you mumbling about you freak?"

"_**No evil shall escape my sight…"**_

"You think you can ignore me!"

"_**Let those who worship evil's might…"**_

"Answer me now!"

"_**Beware my power, Green Lanterns light!" **_

The man stood dumb founded as he watched through the surveillance monitor the events unfolding in the room, a bright green light covering the girl on the table. The light intensified to a point where he had to shield his eyes. '_What the hell is going on here!' _A large boom echoed through the monitor's speakers. Only the sounds of metal being torn apart caused him to drop his hands and gasp at the sight in the front of him. Where his freak of a daughter once laid trapped, a glowing green girl stood hovering in the middle of the room. "Impossible, you can't be…"

"A Green Lantern? Tough luck dad, cause I am and have been one for over a year now." Ignoring her father, Xylia used her ring to fully search the room. When the ring's glow reached the door, it was a huge let down to realize it was painted on. '_Great, a fake door. Looks like I-'_

"_Hal Jordan to Xylia. Do you copy? I repeat Hal Jordan to Xylia, please respond."_

"Hal?" Xylia was confused, why was Hal trying to reach her? He knew about her father's crazy experiments. How he was always trying to see what a magical person was capable of. He wasn't too thrilled to have discovered this was the kind of relationship she had with her dad. She could still remember the huge argument she had with Hal about her dad. More importantly how he had described her relationship as no better than an abuse victim defending her abuser, that for her own emotional and physical safety, she needed to let him go. Since she refused to see it from Hal's point of view, he normally left her alone when her dad called.

Until recently, she had always thought this was the only way to reconnect with her estranged scientific father. How wrong she turned out to be.

She could hear Hal's relieved sigh coming from the ring. "_Kid, don't ever go missing on me like that again."_

"Hal what are you-"

"_6 hours ago from when we were supposed to have met for training young lady. I was about to call in back up from John and Guy when Salaak alerted me that your ring was activated not too long ago."_ Shocked, Xylia switched her gaze from her ring back to the television. But her father was nowhere in sight. '_Strange'_. _"Any who, where are you? Do you need back up? Salaak is working on getting your location via your suit's tracking device." _

"Funny story actually."

"One that I'm afraid he will unfortunately never hear."

Head snapping back to the television, Xylia could see her father was back within view of the television holding… a dead man's switch?

"_Who's that? Kid is that your father?"_

"Mhm."

"Enough with the chit chat! It's time I finally got rid of you."

"_What's this old timer talking about?" _Hal's frantic tone wasn't lost on her. Xylia's domino mask narrowed at her father's Cheshire simile. "No idea Hal, but it looks like I'm going to need back up after all."

"_Acknowledge, Kilowog, and I are already on route. Salaak sent us to the lower parts of the U.S. when you tracker indicated so… looks like your pops has you somewhere underground. Salaak can't get a fix, but we know you're in New Orleans. So hold tight. I'm on my way."_

"Are you done wasting any more of mine?" Giving her father the best glare she could muster she switched from hovering over the debris of metal on the floor to actually standing on it when her dad pressed the small switch. "You see sweetheart, I can't have your friends interrupting our time together. When else are we going to have father-daughter moments like these?"

"Go to hell you jerk! I can't believe I didn't see through your lies!"

"People see what they want to see, freak. If one is so willing to stand abuse for the sake of a relationship… who am I to deny them the torture?"

"What would mom think of you now!"

Rage filled the man at the mention of his late wife. "I won't ever know because of you! You selfish bitch!"

"_Xylia, don't listen to him. Think of how we met. Kilowog and I are almost there and Salaak now has your coordinates. Hold tight!"_

"I think not!"

A sudden explosion rocked the room, causing the young lantern to cry out in pain as she was jerked to the floor. A large portal opening behind her where the glass use to be.

"You see I found a way to create a rip in our universe that can open just long enough to have someone go through. And today, Xylia, you're my lucky test subject."

Ignoring Hal's demands to explain the situation, Xylia used her ring to create a barrier bubble around herself and anchor it to the floor. "Can't talk now Hal. This thing is pulling me in."

"_Rookie you tell me what's going on now!"_

Focusing on making sure she didn't get pulled in, Xylia could see from the corner of her eye her father's amused and excited face at what he was watching. _Oh no. He's not going to get what he wants. Not this time. _Repeating the Green Lantern's oath to renew her mental willpower, it was when the stake that kept her nailed to the ground that started to wiggle, did she panic.

"Haaaal…"

"_I'm here, Xylia! Racing towards you as we speak. Looks like-"_

And that was the last thing she would ever hear from Hal Jordan. A sudden explosion shook the room and to her horror… the floor started to rip apart and enter into the portal. Taking along with it the stake she had tied her protective bubble to. As she entered the portal, the final thing that reached her ears was her father's laughter cut off by a loud smack.

* * *

He was late.

Earth's mightiest protector had failed to rescue his protégé.

Hal Jordan stood numbly against a crumbled wall of a steel room; eyes sweeping over were Xylia was held captive. He could see the destroyed portal that had absorbed the young lantern. Fists clenched, Hal turned around to face the cries of a man he had been ignoring behind him for the past hour. Kilowog was using his ring to hold up Xylia's father up in the air as John Stewart and Guy Gardner continued their interrogation.

John had his arms folded against chest, waiting for his turn as Guy shouted at the bald man. "Where is she!"

"We already went over this you moron! I don't know where she went. I hope that freak ends up dead."

Faster than anyone could react to stop him (however no one would later blame him for losing control); Hal rushed over to the man and punched him with all his strength. He could still feel the blood pounding in his ears as John and Guy lead him away from the furious man, blood dripping at his mouth. _'Must have broken some teeth. Good.' _

Spitting out the blood from his mouth, Otis glared at the green lantern that punched him and bit back a retort as the large… thing brought him face to face with it. He was taken back by the amount of anger this thing could emit. "Listen up, you poozer. You may not have loved that kid…but that little girl is like family to me and those guys over there, so you are going to tell us what you did and this is _**not**_ up for negotiation."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And that's all she wrote! Thanks for reading guys. Incase you were wondering… I don't actually know much about the Green Lanterns Corp in general (***hides***) but I've seen some pretty cool stories about future or even different batfamily members ending up in the YJ universe on this site. And after some thought I was like _'Why not have a Daddy!Lantern story :O?'_

But don't worry! Hal and Guy's personality is based off the Green Lantern the Animated Series (Which you should totally watch BTW!). John is from the JL Series (Another awesome show). And the Green lantern wiki has become my newest best friend XD. So I'm definitely going to do my best to get the info right.

_Incase you were wondering:_

*Hal is Xylia's main mentor. The others are kind of like brothers to her.

*Besides Hal and Kilowog, the others have actually only known Xylia for 6 months. Hal because he was there when she got her ring and Kilowog because he was her basic's instructor.


	2. Double Take

**AN: Some of you will noticed I've changed the title from _The Last Witch on Earth _to _A Displaced Lantern. _From the way I was setting things in stone (like this story plot) I realized the title had to change or else it wouldn't make any sense. ****Don't forget to leave a review :D I'll give you a virtual hug!**

**Warning: swear words towards the ends annnnd that I don't any of the DC characters. **

Double Take

* * *

**Gotham City: November 16, 20:15 EST**

As soon as she had exited from the portal, her protective bubble had burst, dropping her onto the ground. Blinking around in confusion, Xylia looked around in place, pushing herself off the ground, wondering where she was. One minute she was desperately trying to hold onto the floor of the room she was in and after she had been sucked into the portal, her location changed. No exciting bells or whistles to signal a change like she had seen in the movies. Heck, there wasn't even any evidence that she just came from a different place; it was just like she had magically appeared.

One second she's hearing Hal's voice screaming her name from the ring and the next second she's being deposited on a rooftop.

As far as anyone could tell— if they bothered to look out their windows— was simply a teenaged green lantern on a rooftop. If any thing it was all pretty anticlimactic.

Leaning against the ledge of the rooftop with her back, Xylia took in the night view of the vast city before her. It was pretty awesome. With a heavy sigh the green lantern rubbed her face as she wondered what to do. She really needed to go home.

Not only did she have questions for her father but she was pretty darn sure Hal had a few questions about how things escalated to this point.

Calling up her mentor via the power ring's communication system, Xylia waited impatiently for his hologram to appear from her ring. "Hal, it's me. Just letting you know I'm all right. Not too sure where I am… but it looks like a big city. I'll have the ring locate my location."

When she heard no response her eyes flickered back to her ring and frowned. What was going on? Though he'd never admit it out loud, Hal was a total mother hen when it came to her being in the suit and out of his visual range.

_Maybe he's busy beating the crap of my dad._

Xylia's hand curled up in anger at the thought of her father. The man walked out of her life four years ago and then he randomly pops back in! How could she have been so stupid! Xylia shook her head of those thoughts, now wasn't the time for that. Getting back home and in touch with her mentor was what she needed to focus on. She could wallow in self-pity later. "Guy, John this is mini-Jordan. Hal's not picking up. Either of you know where he is?"

Instead of Guy's playful banter or John's voice, there was no response. A sinking feeling was beginning to grow in her stomach. What was the off chance that all _three _green lanterns were somehow super-duper busy?

"Ring, locate my location and Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner."

"_**Scanning for Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner."**_

Xylia twisted her hands while the ring scanned for mentor and friends. Why were they taking so long to respond? From what Hal implied, her dad had done his usual kidnaping and drugging her to sleep and took her off the gird for roughly six hours (her dad was no saint, but the real issue Hal and the guys had with her dad boiled down to why would a father would have to drug his daughter to meet up? Xylia had tried explaining it as standard procedure for the security freaks over at Cadmus. But none of the guys really bought the story). She would have thought the guys would be happy to hear her voice again. Maybe…. a small _ping_ interrupted her thoughts as her ring came to life.

"_**Unable to locate location or requested corps members." **_

"What."

"_**Power ring corrupt, return immediately to Oa." **_

"Oh, come on!"

First her dad kidnaps her; then starts spewing nonsense about ways to get rid of magical folks, she gets sucked into some portal, gets put into some strange city and now her ring starts to malfunction. Great. Just what she needed, tugging at her black hair in frustration, she couldn't help but think how much more worse this day could get.

"_**Warning. Power level 17.6%."**_

* * *

There was once a time Hal had told her a story of being blasted into a different dimension. Something about saving a planet and all that jazz, she hadn't really been paying anything attention because she doubted any of it was real. The young lantern simply made sure to nod her head at the appropriate times while Hal talked about a steam lantern. Yeah, like he really pulled a whole planet from one dimension into another.

After spending five hours of exploring, discovering she was in Gotham City and busting up criminals left and right, Xylia made a mental note to apologize to Hal. Over the course of five hours she had started to notice some facts of life were conflicting with what she knew as true.

At least she _hoped_ it was still all true.

A few weeks ago, before this whole mess started, Hal had given Xylia her very first solo assignment, to find and observe an up and coming hero in Gotham City. The green lantern had made it clear she was only to observe and not to initiate contact. _'Because we don't know it this guy is a team player, rumor has it he likes to work alone... but if does he seek you out and wants to talk go ahead, just be careful.' _

After a few nights of detective work she could confirm that a hero was in Gotham City. But it was getting ridiculous how hard it was to find him. None of the usual sources could tell her what the guy looked like (some had said he wasn't human others would say a man not of this world) just a name, the _Batman,_ and that he was really hurting business for some of the mobs.

It was on her final night in Gotham that she got a glimpse of the mysterious Batman. Xylia was flying around Gotham one last time and was about to take off for Oa, when she noticed a strange black clad figure staring at her with a pair of binoculars a few buildings away.

She had dropped ten feet in the air from the shock and excitement at a possible sighting. But by the time she raced over to where she saw him he had vanished into the shadows.

Taking a breather on the roof of a warehouse, Xylia pondered at how different Gotham looked from when she had investigated just a few weeks ago. There had to be a _reason. _No city's layout completely changes in a few weeks; sure some places tear down buildings or construct new ones. But if this was really Gotham City…

Then everything she knew was wrong, besides the layout, according to the scattered newspapers she had found, the mayor was Anthony Garcia (last time she checked it was Quincy Sharp), the Wayne Foundation was contributing another enormous donation to the local orphanage (again, last time she checked it was still in the progress of getting started, she had heard a rumor that Bruce Wayne was back from an extended overseas travel and wanted to restart the foundation).

And those were just the small stories that had jumped out and caught her interest. Other newspapers wrote about how villains like, the Joker, Mister Freeze, or Poison Ivy would ruin some event and how Batman and Robin would stop them. The green lantern had never even heard of those people. Hal wasn't one to not keep her updated in the crazies of Earth.

Sure there were times that villains went under the radar and made of a name for themselves without the fear of the green lanterns; but for this many villains or a new hero to appear?

Something had to be wrong.

Until then, Xylia was taking down criminals, who from time to time thought she was either the Batman or Robin. At least those punks _thought_ she was Batman or Robin, until they saw her costume. Her favorite response of the night so far had to be when she stopped a group of troublemakers from robbing a comic book store were the response went along the lines of _"Oh Shit! What the hell is the Green Lantern doing in Gotham?"_

Speaking of this supposed Dynamic Duo the criminals kept mistaking her for… she hadn't seen any hint of the two all night. Granted it was possible that they where in a different part of the city. An initial fly around the city after moping around for what seemed like hours on the rooftop showed a larger population then she had expected.

But whether she was ready or not, it was all about to change.

* * *

Flying through what could only be the industrial section of the city, Xylia flew down near an abandoned building to rest, making sure to stay in the shadows. Even from her first visit to Gotham to this strange new one, there were folks out there who would be more then happy to take down a hero regardless of age. _You'd think criminals would have a heart towards kids._

The warehouse building was a pretty average one among the others on the block; your run of the mill old abandoned run down warehouse. But this one had something unique she had been running into all over town tonight. And this not a mystery she wanted to go unsolved. At first Xylia had thought this was a fad faux Gotham City was going though. Until she realized that the more riddles she found the more sinister they became.

Varying in sizes and spray-painted across the entrance door to the warehouse were green question marks surrounding a sentence: _**Can Bat hear a Robin sing what it fears?**_

"A portal that leads folks to another side of the world, a city that changes, and riddles left on walls… it would be so nice if something made sense for a change." Whispered Xylia; tracing the words on the door with her white gloves. Stepping back, she pointed her ring at the door and scanned the door. "Ring, does the paint on this door match those found earlier tonight?"

"_**Affirmative, paint particles scanned indicate same source as those discover four point five hours ago."**_

Rubbing some of the paint between her fingers, the lantern commented on its freshness. "Looks as if this was recently painted."

"_**Factoring in the cold air and wetness of the paint… this was done roughly less then an hour ago."**_

There was no telling what this could be about or even who these messages were for, but from the gut feeling in Xylia's stomach, something was going on. Besides she wanted to find out what was going on.

But there was no way she was entering through the main entrance. That had rookie mistake written all over it. Flying up to the rooftop, she was able to see the inside of the building from the windows. It was a large room, various sizes of crates stacked all over the floor, extended scaffolding, looming high above to store large crates; Goons walking around with guns, patrolling certain sections of the warehouse. In the middle of the room was a boy strapped to chair and an oddly dressed man approaching him. Was the guy seriously wearing a sack over his head?

Taking care to not make any noise Xylia slipped into the warehouse from a hole in the roof and tip toped across the scaffolding to get a better idea of the situation_. I'm in for a long one. _Final tally of the goons turned out to be twelve armed guys patrolling in pairs of two, not including the fellow taunting the kid in the middle. Five of the patrol pairs were on the main level and the sixth pair that had been up in scaffolding with Xylia were quickly taken down and tied up. After a quick pat down of the two, Xylia looked over her new equipment, a gun (tossed it), a radio, binoculars, and a knife.

With the radio nestled against her ear, the teenager crouched down with the binoculars to get a closer view of the kid. What she saw wasn't what she expected. This kid had to be a suit. There was no other way to explain why he had been taken. Domino mask, combat boots, a cape, a red and black uniform… the real attention getter was the 'R' on his chest.

Before Xylia's brain could start-making connections the man looming over the boy spoke. "I don't really care if Batman finds you tonight Robin. From all the big guns the clown called in favors from… well I wouldn't be surprised if tonight was the last for Batman." Ignoring the boy's protest the tall man pulled out a needle with an orange filled liquid. "I've meaning to try out this new formula of mine."

Xylia could only ball her hands into a fist as she watched the freak inject the kid with the needle. There were still ten gun-wielding guys on the floor… and who knew what the brown sack-wearing freak was carrying. She couldn't help but flinch when an ear-splattering scream erupted from Robin's mouth when his mouth gag was taken off. Closing her eyes in pain, the teen released a slow breath. She needed to keep it cool. Reckless thinking would only get her killed, or worse, it could get the boy killed.

Opening her eyes, Xylia forced herself to look away from the center of the room and come up with a plan. Good thing some of the guys were about to make it easier for her as her radio sprang to life with Robin's screams.

"_**Jesus Christ! Who's screaming!?"**_

"_**It's the brat, Yates."**_

"_**Christ the kid can scream."**_

"_**Quit your yapping ladies. Boss want's all teams outside on lookout for the Batman, expect for Simmons and Hooks. You two are going to babysit. Scarecrow is taking off." **_

Ignoring the argument that erupted over the orders, Xylia couldn't help but thank her lucky stars. This was exactly what she needed. There was no way she could've taken on all those guys with out some help. After waiting eighteen minutes of watching the nine men leave the building plus the weird dude, Xylia focused her attention back to the center of the room. Robin screams' had lessened considerably over that time. Reduced to tears and hiccups as he fought against whatever the man had injected him with.

_Help's on the way kid._

Leaping off the scaffolding with a front flip Xylia landed in between the sobbing kid and guards. Not wasting any time, she used her ring to throw the first man flying across the warehouse with a giant baseball bat. Rushing the second guy before he could alert the others.

"Don't even think about calling for help" growled Xylia as she knocked him unconscious with a swing to the head.

"_**What the hell is going in there? Simmons! Hook! Report. Now."**_

"Crap." Dashing over to Robin, Xylia encased him in bubble and flew up back to the warehouse's scaffolding. Ignoring the way the kid had freaked out even more and struggled in his chair. The moment they reached their destination, Xylia was quick to release the bubble and make quick work of loosening the ropes. Picking up the kid bridal style (Robin had managed to knock himself out with all his thrashing in the bubble) the green lantern ran to the hole she had entered earlier. However, lady luck had seemed to finally run out for the girl.

The warehouse doors busted open as men rushed in, guns ready to fire.

"Up above! A Green Lantern?"

"Paying fucking attention Yates! That bitch took the kid!"

Dodging bullets turned out to be a lot harder when you got a kid to carry. But with each flip and twist it pushed her further away from the hole she had entered. The large storage crates ended being a godsend as she used those for cover, slowly creeping her way back out. Unfortunately flying was out of the question. From the way the ring kept flashing... it was only a matter of time before her power ring ran out of juice.

"_**Power ring 0.0%. Shut down commencing."**_

_Speak of the devil. _

With her uniform gone Xylia pulled the hood of her sweater over her head. No need to let anyone see her face. Clenching Robin closer to her chest Xylia looked around the crates, quickly ducking out of sight as a man on the ground raised his gun right above her hiding spot, on the hunt for the Green Lantern and Robin. Xylia was mulling over two different escape plans when her radio sprang to life and felt ice forming in her stomach. Tried of playing games, the guards were all going up to scaffolding via the staircase outside the warehouse. Dead or alive, the green lantern was going down.

_Run! _

And that's exactly what she did. Pushing back the nausea, Xylia ran as fast she could with Robin ignoring how the world was starting to spin. Once at the hole she roughly dumped the kid on the ground -she some hired gunmen to beat- frantically looking for the stairs. _There! _Sprinting to ledge, Xylia could make out a few of the men already thundering up the stairs. Putting her hands on the metal of the stairs, Xylia hoped lady luck was still on her side. As soon as the final goon stepped on, the teen gave another quick prayer and shouted the banishing spell.

"**DELPULSO**!"

Ominous creaking, shaking and moaning could be heard as the frame of the staircase tore apart from the warehouse. Xylia laughed in relief as it slammed against the wall of another warehouse fifty yards away. The men on that were surely out for the count.

"That was so cool!" She wheezed out. That was the most difficult wandless magic she had ever done.

Feeling suddenly dazed and disoriented, Xylia tried to make it back to Robin. But her body had better ideas. She was less then a yard away from Robin's sleeping form when her world became warped and her knees gave out. Head banging against the floor she reached out to Robin with her right arm, hoping against all hope the kid would wake up. The last thing Xylia would remember before she welcomed darkness was a strange black clad figure rushing over to them.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the underground of Gotham to learn that Robin had been taken. If anyone had taught they had seen the dark knight angry before, they were wrong. Pure fury had been unleashed on the criminals of Gotham as Batman searched for his missing partner.

Following the riddles painted over town, Batman was ready to take down anyone who stood in his way as he arrived in the shipping area. A loud explosion clued him in on Robin's location. Grappling as fast as he could, Batman zeroed in on his partner's colorful outfit. Although he was unconscious, Batman was satisfied from his quick check up that Robin seemed okay for now, further tests would have to be done when they got to the cave.

Glancing over to the body reaching out for Robin. After tonight Batman wasn't taking any chances, taking out two handcuffs he placed one on the person's feet and moved to do the same with their wrist. Expect his eyes narrowed when he noticed the ring on their finger, a green ring identical to one green lantern by the name of Hal Jordan. Rolling the body over revealed a slim girl with her hood up. When he did, although she muttered softly, he definitely heard the girl call out for Hal.

"Batman to Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern here. Go ahead."

"Zeta to Gotham and lock on to my coordinates. There's something you need to see."


	3. Remember

Remember

A/N: _I don't own of the DC character and here's a warning for the foul language. Don't forget to leave a review! _

* * *

**Gotham City: November 17, 00:26 EST**

"Catch."

"Whoa there!" He'd barely landed on the rooftop when Batman tossed a green object towards him, barely catching it with his left fist. One look was all the Green Lantern needed before his head snapped up.

"Hold up. Where did you get this?" Hal demanded. Batman didn't replay, forcing him to follow the bat into the warehouse.

Once the green lantern was inside the dark knight simply jerked his head to the right. Ever since word had spread thru the hero community, that Batman, the most feared vigilante in Gotham City and the Justice League had taken on a partner, a child. As far Hal knew, no one has been able to pull a fast one over the bat to get a glimpse of the new kid. Fed up with all the attention, Batman had sent out a message to the Justice League that he would introduce Robin when the time was right.

And yet there he was sitting down against a large crate, a respirator attached to his face, Robin, the boy wonder, bright and colorful, was vastly different from the caped crusader. Greeting the Green Lantern with a vigorous wave, Robin looked ready to take off the respirator before Batman stopped him.

"Not yet. You still have ten more minutes."

Dejected shoulders were Robin's only response. At Hal's questioning glance the dark knight explained the respirator was filtering out the fear toxin he had been injected with. To the left of Robin was a girl lying on the floor, a respirator also attached to her face, a small domino mask covering the upper section of her face. Hal wasn't quite sure what to make of her, what was her connection to all of this? Before he could dwell anymore about the kid, Batman was addressing him.

"According to Robin, a Green Lantern saved him tonight."

"But how? I wasn't anywhere near Gotham."

"Not you. The Girl. She was the one that took care of Scarecrow's men before I could figure out where Robin had been taken to."

A pregnant pause passed between the two, Batman looking for Hal's reaction and the Green Lantern rapidly thinking of when the guardians appointed a new lantern.

"Batman… I have no idea who this kid is and I don't know how she got this ring."

"I know."

"Well-wait what?" said Hal shocked, watching as Batman approached the girl, kneel beside her and took a blood sample, " What'd you mean you knew that I had no idea who that kid was?"

"Guy Gardner."

The Green Lantern gave no response. He knew what the bat meant. "Then why call me to Gotham? Is it because of this ring?"

"There's something I want to test," Batman responded. "Is there any way for you to find out who it belongs to?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

A giant box construct sprang from the Green Lantern's ring, enclosing Batman, Robin, the girl and himself. Chuckling at Robin's wide eye reaction the Green Lantern explained it was to make sure no unnecessary ears heard what they were about to learn.

Holding the ring out in front of him, Hal took a deep breath.

"Ring, I can sense the ring I'm holding needs some help. Establish a lifeline until this over. Then we'll get this sucker powered up when we get have a power battery."

"_**Scanning. Scan complete. Link established to object identified as power ring 2814.4"**_

"What."

"_**Green Lantern Xylia Jordan. Green Lantern in training, protégée of Green Lantern Hal Jordan of Earth." **_

* * *

**Hall of Justice: November****25, 20:36 EST **

Xylia wasn't sure what was going on any more. The teenager had awakened on a medical bed. A domino mask adhered to her face. Xylia could see she hadn't been changed out of her cloths. Her dark hoodie, blue jeans, and poke-a-dot socks were very much still on her body, she could spy her shoes resting on a small desk at the foot of her bed (no sign of anyone changing her cloths, _thanks goodness_). Pushing away her questions about her cloths, she still wasn't sure how she gotten from the rooftop to her current location. The machines to her right did little to improve the aesthetic appeal of the windowless room.

What she really wanted to know where two things: where that colorful kid was and just where the hell did her power ring go?

Of all the things that had been hammered into her head from training, one rule stood out above all others_. Never lose sight of your power ring_. A Green Lantern with out their power ring meant serious trouble. It took Guy showing off his scars for Xylia to see and promise to her older brothers she would never carelessly lose her ring.

And then this happens.

_I need to find out where I'm at, _Xylia thought, _Hal's probably flipped a few tables looking for me. Need to find my ring, find that kid, get in contact with the guys and then figure out just what the hell happened with that portal and Gotham City's building swap. _

Xylia was still thinking of a plan when the sound of her door opening distracted her thoughts. Of the three men walking into her room, she knew the names of the first two men but not the third man. Seeing a green skinned person wasn't something that fazed Xylia after meeting so many different species on Oa (the diamond body folks still wigged her out). Greeting the men with a smile and a wave, Xylia looked over at Hal, trying to see past his neutral expression for any signs of _I told you so_.

"Alright, before you go all Papa Hal on me…" She paused tearing her eyes away from mentor's face. She didn't want to see the disappointment. Not from Hal. It would hurt too much. But she had to apologize before she asked any questions.

"You were right." She whispered aloud, wincing at how pitiful her voice sounded, " You were right and I was wrong… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Otis. But I just couldn't ignore him! He's my dad Hal… and I just thought maybe he really would change, because everyone deserves a second chance…but I see now that he is never going to change. It's too late for him and I need to finally let him go."

Xylia listened to silence for a few moments before she hear a voice.

"Kid, as hard as it must have been to have said that out loud… I'm afraid you got the wrong person." And just as she had treated looking at Hal's face like hot lava, she quickly snapped her attention back to Him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran your ring though the Oan database. There's no record of you."

Xylia just stared him in confusion.

Instead of continuing his train of thought, Batman moved closer to the girl's bed and picked up were Jordan had left off at.

"Finer print scans show no match to any one person on Earth, yet blood tests indicate you share some DNA with the Green Lantern." Jerking his head over to Hal. "Which leads us to our question: just who are you and what is your relation to the Green Lantern?"

A pregnant pause passed before Xylia answered.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She could hear the anger in her voice, the rage and panic building up, threating to spill over. "Hal, did you lose you mind or something? I'm your partner. One of FOUR Green Lanterns chosen to protect Earth! I'm your niece for crying out loud. I live with you at your apartment-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there kid! First of all, there's only two Green Lanterns assigned to Earth not four. And secondly there's no way you're my niece or partner because I've never seen you before, plus I know for a fact I don't have a niece."

She started her mentor in shock.

.

.

.

"_And you will never-"_

"_Hey!"_

_A young man ran over to the father towering over his daughter. "Otis! What hell do you think your doing? Your wife just died. Yelling at your daughter isn't going to-"_

"_Just the hell up Harold." Sneered the man. "You don't know what this little bitch is capable of."_

_Pulling himself up to full height, Harold marched into Otis personal space, pushing a single finger into his chest. "I don't know what gives you the right to yell at your kid like that. But I'm going to do you a favor. I've heard the rumors of how badly you've been treating your child. And Lord knows how hard we tried to get Heather to admit it. But yelling at your kid at a funeral! That's the last straw. I'm taking her with me."_

_Otis's face gained a deep red color before he pushed the man away. "Fuck-you, mister high and mighty! This is my flesh and blood and I will do what ever I damn will please." _

"_Daddy stop!" sobbed a little girl. She hated it when her father got violent._

"_Shut your trap, whore!" With out so much as a glance, the man used his foot to kick the little girl, not noticing how his foot slammed into her stomach, her small body landing roughly on to the patchy grass._

_That single act was all it took for the other man to see red. Rushing head first towards the father, he took the man for surprise when he dogged right. Confused Otis turned around and saw the man's true goal._

_He watched as Harold gently lifted the child and wrapped his arms around the small girl as he hoisted her onto his hip. _

_Otis managed to only take one step forward when a cold steel tone voice ripped through the air._

"_Otis, you take one more step towards that child and I swear as district attorney of Coast City I will have you jailed for life."_

_Face pulled back into a thin line, Otis muttered a few words under his. However the young man holding his daughter didn't hear any of that as he walked away with the girl. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion, doing his best to calm the sobbing child. _

_The little girl spoke only for a moment before she fell into a semi-restful sleep._

"_Thanks, Uncle Hal."_

_Harold Jordan, also known to others as Hal Jordan, simply squeezed his niece in comfort as they made their way to first aid. _

.

.

.

"Hal, please" pleaded Xylia. "Please tell me is some kind of training excise."

"Kid-"

"The child does not lie." All occupants in the room turned their attention to the wallflower of the group. His glowing green eyes fading to a darker color grabbing Xylia's fascination. "I apologize in advance for reading your thoughts little one, but Batman, Green Lantern. This girl has spoken no lies. What she says is all true."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning exactly what I first thought when I conducted the tests for the eight time," responded Batman, the slits of his eyes narrowed in concentration.

That there's a possibility you're not of this world. Not of this same universe to be exact."

* * *

_**Coast City: **__**November **__**16, 20:36 EST **_

_It was an unofficial tradition._

_Looking back, Guy Gardner was the one who started it. He'd stumbled against Hal Jordan's apartment in the wee hours of the morning, kicking and screaming, at Jordan's __**door**__ how unfair it was for taking his little sister. To say things were a little tense between Hal and his landlord would be an understatement. He was on thin ice. His saving grace from becoming the first homeless superhero was the generous donation of anonymous donor had sent through the mail (he had a feeling though it was from the secretly caring vigilante of Gotham). Bills and rent were finally paid off. But his high-strung landlord still gave him the stink eye from time to time. So he couldn't let Guy be the breaking point of why he finally got kicked out to the streets. After a quick bash to the head with a boxing glove construct, Hal dragged Guy's body into his home. It never escaped Jordan that Guy would do this every year on the day they lost one of their own._

_John Stewart never liked being alone on this day. Losing someone on the job wasn't unusual. But it was always this day above all others that the study released by the guardians haunted his every thought. It shook his core because it hurt, but deep down it felt way too close to home. But the fact of the matter was that the average life span of a Green Lantern is said to be four years, three months, one day, thirteen hours and seven minutes. His unofficial little sister was one year, eleven months, sixteen days and three minutes serving as a Green Lantern when she pulled through some kind of portal. _

_A few months shy of the half waypoint._

_Even though she was under Hal's tutelage, John liked to help out with her daily lessons when ever possible (Guy never stuck around to help; mostly because he'd get bored and start checking out his refection via a construct). So when it became too much to think about, he'd find himself spending the day at Jordan's apartment where a cranky Hal and drunk Guy would greet him for lunch or breakfast. _

_Regardless of how they came to be, they'd always take this day off as personal time._

_Kilowog would come whenever possible but they all understood when he didn't show. Recently their newest rookie started to join them on this day. It was his own way of getting to know the girl who charmed her way into the hearts of men he patrolled the galaxy with. He knew they missed her. As a special gift to the guys he worked over time to create a book with hand painted illustrations of all the adventures they had gone on with Xylia. When Hal first unraveled the wrapping paper to see the cover of the book, he had honestly stared at the cover of the book for a good ten minutes. Refusing to let the other impatient men see it. Hal gave a simile, whispered a _**"Thanks Kyle"**_, and handed the book over to Guy before he took off for a walk. _

_The book soon became a favorite read to the Green Lanterns of sector 2814._

::...::


End file.
